


Le monde et ses limites

by malurette



Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Drabble, ESP, Gen, not sure how to tag this one either
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Se servir de son ESP, pour quoi et comment.





	Le monde et ses limites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le chœur des Kitchess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656210) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le monde et ses limites  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth/Reincarnations  
>  **Personnage :** Yakushimaru Mikuro  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lui, il ne l’espère pas. »  
> d’après Soleil_Ambrien sur un Sapin à Drabbles)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’Esper parcourt des distances immenses en un clin d’œil ou s’élance dans les cieux aussi facilement, voire même plus facilement encore, que les humains ordinaires se meuvent sur la terre ferme. Sans même y penser, il s’affranchit des contraintes physiques imposées au commun de la population. Ou le croit…

Il utilise le monde d’une manière différente, mais reste soumis à des contraintes lui aussi, différentes mais réelles. Les pouvoirs ESP sont à utiliser avec précaution, pour le regard que poseront des témoins sur ce qu’ils permettent et les réactions qu’ils auront, et pour le contre-coup que peut subir un utilisateur imprudent.


End file.
